Love?
by Azure1
Summary: What is the meaning of love? It's death fic. If you don't like, ignore it. You've been warned.


Untitled Document Blew kiss to Lika-chan to help me edited it. 

**LOVE?  
By Azure R**

Kamui walked along the pavement in Tokyo. The Promised Day passed almost six months ago. The Seven Seals and the Seven Angels passed away and left him and  
Subaru in this world. 

People returned to the capital city of Japan. The spring had come. Everything seems to rejoice but his mind was cold like he was still in the winter.

He held his own Shinken tightly when he saw Ueno Park before his eyes.

* * *

His mind shifted to the Promised Day. He was rooted at the observation of Tokyo tower. Droplet of blood was dripping from his Shinken that was in his numb hand. His former friend, Fuuma, laid next to him in the pool of blood. The other Shinken broke into myriad pieces, scattered around the place. He felt cold in his heart. He didn't know how much time had passed when he felt a pair of strong arms embraced him from behind. He remembered whose these arms belong to

Subaru.

"Let's go from this place." He whispered and led the boy out.

Afterward, he and Subaru went to live together at Subaru's apartment.

They came to know each other very well, even when they weren't talking. 

**//Is this called "Love"  
that create everything //**

The song that he had been hearing drifted into his mind and it stabbed his heart fiercely. That's the truth. Subaru now was the Sakurazukamori. He refused to serve the tree, which was hard because the tree had strong power. They knew that someday it would have end with Subaru's defeat. Subaru had two choices. One was to surrender and the other was to die.

This morning, the older Seal fainted. Kamui rushed to support him. Again, the tree tried to force the Sumeragi to do its will. Kamui gazed into Subaru's eyes and realized that the young man wanted to die. He nodded sadly and stepped out of the living room without said anything.

His reverie stopped. He saw the sakura tree and his friend in front of his eyes. He paced toward Subaru quietly.

"Subaru" Kamui called and waited outside the tree's defense.

"What are you doing here?" The Sumeragi asked as he walked to the head of the Seals. 

Kamui dropped his Shinken to the ground and embraced Subaru tightly. He muffled with his tears in the young man's chest.

"Don't leave me alone, please."

"I want to live with you too, but II don't know how much I could fight against the tree. What would happen with you, if I could not control myself anymore? I might kill you." Subaru said anxiously and push himself out a little to stare at the beautiful violet eyes.

"In that case, let me do that for you." The Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven whispered and punctured his fist into Subaru's heart.

**//is this called "Love"  
that fade away everything //**

Kamui pulled his fist out off Subaru's chest and lowered himself and his friend to the ground.

"Why?" Subaru gasped. "You are crazy? You are going to be the Next Sakurazukamori." He asked the boy with agony in his voice. He didn't want to push Kamui into the hell like he was.

"I want to grant your wish. Besides, I don't think the tree would let you kill yourself. Don't worry about me. I have the power of the 'God'. The tree can't control me." The boy spoke sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Kamui I love you." Subaru whispered as lifted his hand to caress the boy's cheek.

"I love you too."

"No, you don't love me. You will die by someone you love most like I love you most."

"No. I only love you and I won't love anyone again." Kamui said firmly and bent his head to kiss Subaru's lips to bid farewell.

"I won't" He said again as Subaru's hand fell down.

**//and break my heart  
demolished totally everything//**

The tears rolled down his cheek to the Sumeragi's face. He laid the young man to the floor.

[Welcome, Sakurazukamori] The Sakura tree greeted its next Sakurazukamori.

Kamui turned to see the sakura tree and said hoarsely.

"You think I will serve you? No. You have to stand by yourself. I can't live without him."

He picked his Shinken and stabbed it into his chest. The ache ran throughout his body. 

[No, you can't die. You have to serve me] The tree yelled at him with angry.

Kamui smirked at that shout. He collapsed next to Subaru. His eyes began to blur. He fumbled for his friend's hand and grasped it firmly.

**//Is this called "Love"  
that create everything  
is this called "Love"  
that fade away everything  
and break my heart  
demolished totally everything//**

The words got inside his brain for the last time.

[I wish we would meet again in the next life, Subaru] Kamui prayed before the dark enveloped him.

Sakura's petal blew around the place and covered the two dead bodies.

****END.

Note: I heard this song once or twice, but I don't recall the name or who was sang it. In my language, it's a part of song. But when I put it in English, it turns out to look like a poem. 


End file.
